


Karaoke Night- Bloom

by OTP_fandom_shipper



Series: Karaoke Night at Alfea [2]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga - Fandom, Winx Club
Genre: Fire fairy, Karaoke, Light Fairy, Shocked Sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTP_fandom_shipper/pseuds/OTP_fandom_shipper
Summary: Bloom decides to go on a mission of her own, she wants to win.Please read "Karaoke Night- Sky" before this. The competition part will make so much more sense.
Relationships: Bloom/Sky (Winx Club)
Series: Karaoke Night at Alfea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123853
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Karaoke Night- Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> The song in this is Play with Fire by Sam Tinnesz.  
> I highly recommend listening to it while you read this.

After Sky’s little performance Bloom decides she should go on a mission of her own. She wants to win the competition. 

When it’s finally her turn, she’s naturally a little nervous. But with her drunk friends yelling and cheering her on, she knows she’s got this. They don’t know her plan but she told them to have everyone back up from the stage. 

The only person in on this is Stella. Who Bloom needs for a solo part in the song. Luckily she knows the song already, surprisingly actually, it doesn’t seem like a “Stella song”.

Bloom jumps onto the stage and tells the DJ her song, he nods and gives a little smile. Probably because it’s ironic given what her power is. 

The sound of the song “Play with Fire” begins and Bloom starts to sing with it.  
“Insane... inside the danger gets me high  
Can't help myself got secrets I can't tell  
I love the smell of gasoline  
I light the match to taste the heat”

Bloom lights a bit of fire on the tip of one finger as the music dies down. She watches it moves around for a second and then…

“I've always liked to play with fire”

The front of the stage erupts into flames just like you would see at a concert when the music picks back up.

Then after a bit more of Bloom singing, Stella gracefully hops onto the stage for her part. The fire fairy steps back and lets her do her thing. 

As she’s surrounded by rays of light and some small flames at the front of the stage, she sings her solo part.

“Right of passage classic havoc  
Match in the gas tank  
Ooh that's ratchet  
Unstoppable legendary animals mmmm  
Digital justice  
Now you're gonna know us  
Hail to the king and queen of the ruckus  
Money wired  
No denying”

Then they finish the song together with flames and light sparks combined. 

“I've always liked to play with fire”

When they’re done, everyone’s jaws are on the floor, the room is dead silent. And then everyone starts cheering. Honestly, Bloom’s almost worried about Mrs. Dowling coming. Needless to say, they won, and she wasn’t even upset that she had to share her win. It was worth it to see Sky’s face when he lost to a first-year fairy and ex-girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can think of any songs that you think a particular character would sing during this competition, let me know. I really want to write more of this but I'm out of ideas, unfortunately.


End file.
